


you’re my best friend

by osakaprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy xiuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Minseok wakes with a sudden confession.





	you’re my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Minseok claiming Junmyeon as his best friend was too cute and reminded me of YAIL too much, I just had to write a lil something.  
> Enjoy!

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face,_  
 _Pauses, then says, “You’re my best friend.”_  
 _And you knew what it was, he is in love_  
 _\- You are in_ _love , Taylor Swift_ __

  
Junmyeon had lowered the volume of the movie once he’d noticed Minseoks eyes fluttering and his head slowly lowering to rest on his shoulder. Junmyeon only smiled and wrapped the blanket they’d brought out from Minseoks room around him. He’d have to lower the A.C once they went to bed. His focused turned back the movie as he let Minseok sleep, before he’d wake him to go to bed. Or perhaps they’d sleep on the couch tonight. Not a uncommon thing for them as they often found themselves there most nights.

As the credits roll for the movie, Junmyeon wiggles out from underneath Minseok, whose head he’d lowered to rest on his lap, a far better pillow then his uncomfortable shoulders.

He turns the A.C off and puts their snacks away in the kitchen and shuts the the t.v off before turning to wake Minseok.

Much to his surprise, Minseok eyes are already open and staring straight at him as he approaches.

“Oh you’re awake.” Junmyeon smiles, “I was just about to wake you to head to bed.”

Minseoks lips are pursed in a way Junmyeon knows means he’s thinking of something rather serious. It freezes Junmyeon in his places as his smile tightens with worry. Perhaps Minseok is upset about missing the last half of the movies.

“I hope you don’t mind I didn’t wake you...” Junmyeon quickly explains, “I know how tired you were.”

“Junmyeon,” His voice is low and deep from sleep but the nonchalance that Minseok always speaks is there as he says, “You’re my best friend.”

Frozen in his spot, Junmyeon studies Minseoks straight face, noting the softness in his cat like eyes and the purse of his lips. The confession is so sudden and so firm it takes Junmyeon a few moments to understand.

“Oh.” Junmyeon gets it. “You’re my best friend also.”

The corner of Minseoks lips rise before he stands and moves to go to his room, hands in pockets and the same nonchalance Junmyeon can’t seem to be annoyed with, “coming?” he calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah, just a bit.”

Minseok and Junmyeon knew each other better then anyone. Years together gave Junmyeon all the information to decipher Minseoks odd and sudden confession. He knew and maybe had always known. Because he felt it also. And Minseok knew that also.

He knew perfectly what it was that Minseok had really meant to say.

“I love you too.” Junmyeon whispers with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at exo fanfic. I love xiuho so much and their tag is rotting so I decided to add something even if it’s a bit small. I plan on doing more and much longer fics so keep an eye out for them. Please leave a kudos and comment. 
> 
> Also find me on twitter @lesbisana :)


End file.
